Xavier Egnite-Hirokawa
FIRST PERSON PERSPECTIVE Quotes: "I WILL NOT DIE UNTIL I GIVE MY COMRADS WHAT I OWE THEM, AND THATS STAYING ALIVE!!!" Name: "I'm Xavier Egnite-Hirokawa!" Alias(es): "Frommy bounty posters, people call me 'The Dragon-Man'." Age: "18 years old." Gender: "I don't think you get it... I'm a guy, you should know that." Sexuality: "Uh... I like girls, so...." Race/Species: "I'm human. Well, thats what I used to be, I think I'm Inhuman." Appearance: "I stand at 5'8 ft tall, weighting 138.9 lbs. I got orange spiky hair, pretty messy, I'll admit. I wear a red buttoned-up shirt, it kinda has very skinny stripes, not really seeable. One sleeve I kept rolled-up to about half my arm. I also wear black fingerless gloves. Not to mention I have a dark brown vest on top of my shirt. Also, I got a green bandana circled around my head, sorta in a ninja-type-way. I also got a red SCARF bandana around my neck, and I got goggles around my neck, too. Black pants, brown dress shoes, I also gotta chain on my pants, too. My teeth are a bit pointy, for some reason..." Transformation(s): "I go through this phase called 'Percentage to a real Dragon'. Heres a list of what I mostly would go through, most important percents." 25% Xavier's normal appearance. This is his average power he would use beginning a battle. ( Multi-Continent Level ) 45% Xavier takes on a more scaley appearance(Sorta like Natsu's Dragon Force) , and his eyes are more "Dragon-Like". He also grows sharp claws, not that he'll actually use them, to him its more of detail. His skills improve, his strength boosts up more. His ways of sensing presences is also improved. ( Moon Level ) 50% He grows a bit taller, about 5'12 (But just because he's taller, doesn't mean his clothes won't grow to his size, it will extend.). He's stuck with the scaley look, but his eyes are growing to be more of ones of a dragon. He also grows short horns and a small taismathe tail and height makes him weight only about 142.5 lbs., regardless, his speed still gets an increase, moving 680.7 miles per hour, not fast compared to most, but its pretty fast. His strength and power of course get a very high boost aswell, mixing inhumane power with half of the dragon's. ( Planetary Level ) 100% Xavier in this form grows up to 6'5 and weights 173.5 lbs., his muscular build grows larger, and his skin burns alot more hotter (The steam gives off the sign), enough to burn a portion of his clothes. His arms are fully made into magma, as his claws, much more sharper. His eyes are fully ones of a dragon, he still contains his scales, and his ears are pointy. Horns and tail are more larger, and additionally, he grows dragon wings, allowing him the ability of flight. His power gets through a massive increase. His personality is more serious now. Other skills improve to a higher level. ( Galaxy Level ) Occupation: "I'm a rebellion sky fleet captain who fights against corrupt. But here... I'll just be a Hero." Personality: "People say that I'm a huge idiot!! Also that I'm too rowdy and naive. But positive things they say is that I'm brave-hearted and I persevere alot, I don't give up until I'm finished. Also, they say I'm easygoing but very energetic and strong, too!" Bio: "Hm... I remember when I was really young, about 10 years old I think. My mom got shot by a columbian guard, and my pops got arrested. My brother left to do traveling, and he was only 12! Until then, I wen't to live with Gramma. 4 years later, I wen't out on my own to be a traveler, then by 2 more years, a rebellion! But before, I had my powers from an odd gem. Soon, I formed a team called Dragon Claw, since my powers are dragon-based. We've been a team for 2 years, in between, I was trained by on of my idles, but he was pretty old, yet he was still extremely powerful. After many events, I came to join this Justice Force thing. I promised my comrads I'd be back about 5 months. That means staying alive 'till its time." Equipment/Weapon(s): "I guess you can say my fist are known to be lethal weapons." Powers/Abilities: "I got these powers called "Dragon Arts", It allows me to use sets of attacks that I can use in battle. I also got the power of Inner Chi, Only the skilled peeps can learn this, atleast its only taught were I came from. I also got abilities that boost my stats, like a higher version of Inner Chi is called Primal Chi, and I got myself some Dragon Aura, too. Thats pretty much it." Flaws/Weaknesses: "What type of person says their weakness? But if its necessary, then I'll admit. All ya gotta do is keep attacking me 'till my durability gets to low, enough to beat me. Many tried, but I still beat'em with Primal Chi attack boost." Likes: "I sure love pasteries, they're my favorite out of all foods, but meat and junk comes in close second. I also enjoy trainin' a whole lot. And fighting is my best feat. I also care about my comrads and I love being like my idles." Dislikes: "Well... I hate it when people start tryin' to attempt and kill my known friends... And if they ever do... I'm taking their asses straight to hell!!" Category:Profile OCs